Turan (Species)
a Mazzakian Starfleet officer, Niam Soldier, Cornin Soldier, and Nehal Shock Troop]] The Turan were a technologically advanced space faring race originating from the planet Synoh, a Class H planet located in the halo of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Turan, also referred to as Turishians, founded their culture around the idea that the community is more important than the individual. The Turan are very respectful of other culture and fiercely loyal to those they consider friends. Some other races see the Turishian Union as recluses, like the Romulans because after the initial contact with the Federation and Klingons the Turishian where not seen from again for 37 years. Despite their respectful stance, they maintain a rather large military and can compete with most other races on an even footing. History and Politics The Turishian Communist Union was established on August 16th, 580 BC on the Gregorian calendar. The formation of the Union was after a short but bloody war that the Turishian refer to as the War of Ages. The war lasted only 23 days but wiped out 94% (8 Billion individuals) of the Turishian people, then called Hresians. Of the six races, the Synoh emerged the most powerful of the species. The leader of the Synoh was a man by the name of Turan Mazzok. Turan Mazzok rallied the remaining members of the race and began to rebuild the society and culture of the Hresian people. Several years after the end of the War of Ages Turan Mazzok disappeared without a trace. Over time he became something of a legend to the Hresian people. In 45 AD the Synoh people decided to honor the leader of their people by renaming the species from Hresian to Turan. They also renamed their race from Synoh to Mazzokian. This did not go over well with the other five races, and combined with the repression they felt over the six centuries started the Rebellion Wars. Though not as bloody as the War of Ages the Mazzokian people saw what the other races wanted and in victory they stopped all repression of the other five races and moved into a new era for the Turanus people. Society Physiology External Features On the outside, the Turishian appear as humanoids and are 2 meters tall on average. Their bodies can be a wide variety of colors from red, to dark blue, black, white, silver, and dark orange but all Turishian have blue veins running across the length of the body. Their eyes have no human like attributes such as irises but instead are pure red orbs with blue veins crossing them and are slightly large than human eyes. They lack a nose instead having a bump that is slowly diminishing in size as their evolution continues. They have absolutely no hair on their entire body. The left arm of a Turishian is approximately twice the size of humans with three fingers and a thumb; while their right arms are the same size as a humans but with five figures and a thumb. Their legs look larger than humans, though they contain the same amount of muscle tissue by volume. Senses Sight The Turan have a fantastic sense of sight. They are able to notice minute details that most other races tend to miss. This is due to the size of the Turan brain, alot of the extra space is devoted to the sense of sight. In addition to their keen sight, they have the abilty to see the infrared spectrum. It doesn't appear to them like it does when humans veiw it through a infrared camera, instead it seems to them like shades of black and colors that humans couldn't even comprehend. Smell and taste The Turishian do not have the sense of smell or taste. There bodies have evolved over tens of thousands of years to not require the senses and instead devote that brain space to memory and sight. Hearing Dispite not having ears the Turan have a comprible sense of hearing to that of a human. The only downside is that they sometimes miss out on the higher sound frequences, but most of the time they can catch what a human is saying. Touch Thanks to the amount of nerve fibers in the Turan body their sense of touch is many times more refined than that of a humans. The down side to this is they feel pain more clearly than a human, but luckly its not as painful to them. Longevity Turanus are naturally long lived, due to their spectacular medical technology it is common for Turishian to live past the age of 650. Some especially hearty Turishian have reportedly lived past the age of 1,000, though such cases are extremely uncommon the normal life expectancy of a Turanus is around the age of 800. Despite their long lives, Turishian mature in their first 20 years of life, similarly to Humans. Turishian schooling however normally lasts until the early 40's. Military service lasts for shifts of 10 years at a time and it is not uncommon for a Turanus to only see their friends and family once a year or less. Their medical technology makes use of billions of cell-sized nanites that act like white blood cells. They have eradicated almost all disease in their cluster of star, the only reaming ones being of genetic origin. The down side to these little machines is that if they do not get an injection of nanites every 400 days or so, they begin to break down and the natural immune system of a Turishian takes over. This is not good because the Turisian have been relying on them for the past 2000 years; so their natural immune systems are virtually non-existent. Science and Technolgy People Xon Rytain Zig Amassi Turanus Space The Turishian Union contols an area of space approximatly 61,000 lightyears away from Earth, and 50,000 light years away from the galactic core. They exist in the halo of the milky way galaxy in what is known as a globular cluster. Their space is 2,500 lightyears across and contains 100,000 red dwarf stars ranging in size from 1/10th the size of the solar systems sun to 1/2 the size. They Turishian control 394 worlds in this space. Synoh The home planet of the Turishian is known as Synoh, a planet with a gravity of 1.5 times that of Earth’s, and an atmosphere 1.5 times as dense consisting of; 70% nitrogen, 20% oxygen, 7% carbon dioxide, 1.5% mercury compounds, 1% carbon monoxide, and .5% other gases. The Turishian can live in Earth like condition but they usually wear long sleeved or insulated attire, as the average temperature of their home world is about 35 degrees centigrade roughly 20 degrees higher than Earth's average temperature. Synoh is the fourth planet in the system and orbits its red dwarf star every 391 days. Synoh rotates on its axis once ever 160 hours (6 2/3rd days) and has 133 hours of sunlight and 27 hours of darkness. The plants on Synoh appear black to human eyes as they have evolved to use all the light available to them for photosynthesis. The waters of Synoh have many silvery compounds in them including about 2% mercury causing the seas to shimmer silver. From orbit the planet looks like a half silver half black orb with the lights of the Turanus cities and towns dotting the landscape. Food and Drink